


It's Fine by Me

by aerobesk



Series: Song inspired [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin entered their house to the sounds of a voice singing over the vacuum. This is un beta’d. (Kind of a song fic? Fine by me by Andy Grammer and We’ll be a dream by We the Kings are used.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Fine by Me

Gavin entered their house to the sounds of a voice singing over the vacuum. At first he wasn’t sure who it was. It was their day off, but Gavin had gone out to help move some podcast equipment, Jack had taken Ray on a date, and Geoff and Michael were out grocery shopping. ‘I guess Ryan stayed home to do house work?’ he thought, setting his keys on the counter and walking down the hall towards the sounds.

He entered the last room on the right, Geoff and Jack’s room. They hadn’t had enough room for each of them to have their own bedroom, and none of the room’s could fit all 6 of them, so they had split off into comfortable pairs.

Ryan was standing in the middle of the room, iPod in his pocket and headphones in, vacuuming and singing at the top of his lungs.

“I’m just saying it’s fine by me, if you never leave! And we can lay like this forever its fine by me!”

He didn’t have a terrible voice, but it was definitely a lot better when he sang a lot softer than he was now. Gavin snickered from the doorway, moving into the room and wrapped his arms around Ryan’s waist, who jumped and shouted, cutting himself off mid line.

He shut the vacuum off, yanking out his earphones and turning to the now laughing Gavin, his face flushed from surprise and embarrassment. 

“You aren’t supposed to be home for another half an hour!”

Gavin laughed even harder at that, sobering up only when Ryan proceeded to glare at him.

“Gus changed his mind on some of the stuff so we got done early.”

“Well, you could have told me you were here.”

“What, and miss those cute little hips shaking while you sang Andy Grammar? Not in a million years Rye-bread!”

Ryan glared at him even harder, crossing his arms in front of his chest and blushing even heavier. 

“You’re an asshole.”

“Aww, c’mon Ryan, don’t be sour now! C’mere!”

He grabbed Ryan’s hand, dragging him out into the front room. He pulled out his phone, plugging it into their stereo. He scrolled for a minute, clicking on a song and letting the opening music play while he grabbed Ryan’s shoulders and started to dance.

“Do you remember the nights we, stayed up just laughing, smiling for hours at anything?” Gavin sang along softly with the lyrics, spinning slowly in a circle with Ryan. The  
gent was actually beginning to enjoy himself when he heard another voice take over for Gavin’s while the girl sang.

“Do you remember the nights we, made our way dreaming, hoping of being, someone big.”

The two stopped and saw that when they had been dancing, Jack and Ray had gotten home. They were now dancing too, Ray singing the girl’s part in a surprisingly nice voice. Just as the chorus was about to start Michael and Geoff walked in. Michael stared at them for a minute before Geoff took the groceries out of his arms, putting the bag on the counter and practically dragging Michael into the living room, grabbing his waist and twirling him once before Michael settled in.

Ray rested his head on Jack’s chest, and Gavin and Michael both joined their voices in for the ooh’s.

“When the lights go on, we’ll be safe and sound. We’ll take control of the world, like it’s all we have to hold onto!”

Ray sang the girl part while Michael and Gavin harmonized the male voice, Geoff spinning Michael on a finger until the lad almost fell over, Ray resting his head on Jack’s chest still, and Gavin’s eyes closed, head swinging slightly to the music.

“And we’ll beeee, a dream.”

The song ended, Michael and Geoff laughing and Ray almost asleep in Jack’s arms. Gavin looked around, smiling at his boys, when Ryan grabbed his chin, turning his head to  
face him and pecking him on the nose.

“You have a really nice voice Gavin.”

Gavin blinked once before smirking. “Same to you Rye-bread!”

Gavin tore himself out of Ryan’s arms before he could realize what he had said, almost knocking Ray and Jack over as he sprinted down the hall, the sounds of Ryan coming after him with a shout of “You’re gonna get it you British prick!” following him.


End file.
